Good Hero, Bad Hero
by Juniper11
Summary: Sometimes they just forgot that they were supposed to be good guys now.


**Title: Good Hero, Bad Hero**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Hints of Romance/Mystery/AU**

**Author: Juniper11**

**A/N: This is a companion piece to my story Nobody's Hero. Yes, I would advise reading that first as you would be a little lost if you don't.**

* * *

"How did you heal me?" Sakura's eyes furrowed and a wave of de ja vu washed over her. She had heard this question before and recently. But who had asked it? The image in her mind was blurry and she couldn't bring it into focus.

She was on a case. She was a Super for Hire for the sort of P.I. Tsunade Senju. Not many people would hire a Sup. Although that could have something to do with the legal ramifications of doing such, since the government was hunting them down. However, Tsunade was one of those people who main concern was money followed closely by gambling. Sups were a tool to her, made to be used. The woman's attitude put food in Sakura's stomach so she didn't care one way or the other.

"Sax."

Someone had stolen several rare precious jewels also known as the Bijuu Stones and she had been sent to find them. This led her into teaming up with her old partner Itachi Uchiha. He was in pretty bad shape when she found him. If she had to guess she'd say he had been near death.

But that's family. One minute they love you the next they're trying to kill you. Well, that was Itachi's family anyway. Hers were dead. Looking at Itachi's family made her glad sometimes.

They were going to see one of Itachi's contacts with the hopes that he knew something about their perp. No one knew what he looked like only that he or she was very skilled. So skilled, in fact, that the legendary Jiriaya couldn't figure out exactly who he was.

"Hmm?" Sakura replied distractedly.

"I asked how you healed me."

"I didn't heal you. You healed yourself."

Itachi had the power to heal with touch. He could take away energy so much so that it killed you thus making himself so much stronger or he could give energy away. Once upon a time Itachi gave Sakura energy on a regular basis because with every 'superpower' that she knew of there was always a draw back. Sakura had super speed and strength and as a result she was always hungry. She didn't allow him to feed her now. It had a lot to do with the fact that she hadn't seen him and several years and during that time of he had been the servant of a man that she hated more many anyone. His name was Madara.

Although she had claimed Itachi for her own (that was Itachi's side effect, he had to belong to someone much like a pet) she still didn't completely trust him. He could actually still belong to Madara and Madara could be setting her up to take some sort of fall and that was something she just couldn't allow.

Sakura suddenly froze as Itachi's question and her response filtered through her mind. With a glance she noticed that Itachi had as well. Their eyes clashed in a moment of pure understanding. Slowly they turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. It took an immense amount of self-control for Sakura to simply not run but she knew that Itachi wasn't as fast as she was and she couldn't leave him behind-even if she didn't trust him.

The silence stretched between them as they made their way back to their hotel room. Itachi stood at the window overlooking the city while Sakura lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. A stain graced it letting her know that either they had a leaky roof...or some of the previous occupants of the room had a few disgusting habits. She briefly wondered which was worse.

"He went back in time." Sakura turned her head and looked at Itachi. His hair was now unbound. In his frustration he had pulled it free of his usual pony tail. His hair framed his face making him look more beautiful than he already was.

Itachi wasn't usually the type to state the obvious. It must mean that he was seriously unnerved.

Everyone's power had side effects. Some were harder to detect than others. However, when you were Madara's Yin and Yang you noticed things. Whenever Madara used his power a wave of de ja vu washed over you. In truth, there is no such thing as de ja vu. There is only Madara.

"What do you think happened?" Sakura asked.

"Something that he didn't wish or perhaps something he regretted." Itachi replied. Sakura rose to her feet and moved over to Itachi. She waited until he turned to face her and then she said, "Feed me."

Itachi's whole body froze and Sakura knew he was wondering whether he had heard her correctly. A wry smile crossed her lips and she knew she'd have to explain. "Something is going to happen. Something big and the fact is that I plan to make it out alive. I can't do that if I'm not at my full potential so feed me and then…."

"And then we'll see," Itachi finished. He raised a hand and placed it on her cheek and Sakura shivered from the cold. She had forgotten his hands felt like the living dead. That is…until he began to use his power. Warmth flowed through her and her eyes fluttered closed. The energy pulsed through her body growing hotter and hotter. She thought she should have burned alive but she didn't. Instead a feeling of contentment, satisfaction rushed through her. She hadn't felt this…normal…in what felt like eons. Her lips parted and a sound of pure bliss emanated from her. Itachi feeding her was better than sex—well, not sex with Itachi. She'd done that once before and it was pretty incredible but she had a feeling that was because that one time he'd fucked her he fed her at the same time. She wasn't sure if he had or not. There had been too many emotions and hormones in the air for her to tell. It didn't matter though. What mattered was that it was good and she'd never willingly repeat it again.

Some things are too good to be true.

It was over all too soon and the undeniable hunger that she always carried with her was gone. Sakura sighed before allowing a cat that ate the canary grin stretch across her lips. She moved away from Itachi throwing her hands in the air and spinning around. She was giddy letting her know that Itachi had probably overfed her and they'd have to see about procuring a power source for him as well.

"Better?" Sakura turned towards Itachi and saw the small smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes at him but still replied, "Much." His expression darkened soon afterwards and Sakura knew that the joy of the moment had passed.

"We should leave this place." Sakura was well aware that was the case but—

"We should but we're not. I have to see this through."

"I'm sure you saw it through last time with less than pleasant results."

A bitter smile graced Sakura's lips. Sometimes she hated Itachi. It wasn't something he could help but a person could sometimes be too honest.

"And what will we do then? This is my job. This is how I make money. This is how I feed myself. How will we survive if I just blow off this job? My boss will not be pleased with me. When she's angry…." Sakura shuddered. "It's hard enough getting a job while being a Sup. I can't blow this if I have this job _because _I'm a Sup."

"I'll find a way to take care of us."

"Itachi, the only way you know is Madara's way and I left that life behind. And if you're coming with me you're going to have to leave it behind too."

"I had a life before all this Sakura."

"Yeah, I sure you did. But I'm certain that life as Madara's son wasn't much different."

"You don't know anything about it." Sakura stared into Itachi's eyes that were bordering on rage. It was so easy to see who sired him. It was why she didn't take Itachi with her the first time. Sometimes…sometimes she believed him to be as insane as his father. But other times…

"You're right. I don't." Itachi's eyes softened and Sakura moved to him wrapping her arms around him giving him a brief hug. "But I need you to trust me on this Itachi. Please." Sakura knew his instincts were going crazy because hers were too. No good could come of them staying. Yet somehow Sakura knew that no good would come of them leaving either.

"Fine, but we'll do this my way."

"But—"

"No, Sax. I'm sure last time I followed your lead and because of that we ended up dead but this time we'll do things my way. "

Sakura wanted to argue but she saw the wisdom of his words as she always did. Sakura nodded and asked, "So what do we do first?"

:::

At first Sakura was relieved when Itachi told her they were leaving Madara's city. Then she recalled she had a job to do but Itachi told her to trust him and she decided to do so despite her doubts. They traveled through the mountains of Lidaelia and ended at a huge castle that appeared to be built within the mountain. It would have taken a normal person at least 12 hours to reach their destination, however, Sakura simply had Itachi climb on her back and darted off. It took them 30 minutes to make it there but that was only because she had to slow down. Itachi never liked it when she ran too swiftly with him on her back. He complained of motion sickness. She called him a big baby but complied.

Itachi ignored her when she pestered him about who they were going to see so she decided to wait, albeit impatiently, to find out.

Now she was having second thoughts about that trust as she stared into the eyes of the man she had wanted to kill for some time now.

"Itachi." Orochi-freakin'-maru purred. This was the man who was the source of all her woes. If it hadn't been for him and his negligence she wouldn't be hunted down by the government, she never would have met Madara, and she would have been a doctor like she had always dreamed. Itachi had known where he was the whole time. If he hadn't asked her to trust him she'd be angry but since he had asked she'd still be angry but she'd save the confrontation for later. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I need information."

An eerie look entered his eyes and Sakura reached out, grabbed Itachi's arm intent upon dragging him out of the creepy castle, and made a mental note to come back and kill the man who had ruined her life later. However, when Sakura reached out Itachi side-stepped causing her to grab nothing but air. She knew what that meant. She had forgotten how impossibly cold and terribly arrogant Itachi became when he took the lead in any of their endeavors.

This man was a killer. This was her Yang. She trusted her life with this person. She also feared this man almost as much as Madara himself because she didn't trust his sanity. So she backed down briefly, silently and waited to see if this would be the time where she and Itachi fought to the death…because it would come one day.

One day he would snap and she'd have to kill him or die trying.

"And are you prepared to give me what I want?"

Sakura looked back and forth between the two and realized that, not only had Itachi known where the man was who had ruined the lives of countless people but also he had spoken to him before. They had some sort of relationship. Sakura took an uneasy step backwards.

"I'd like to suggest a compromise."

"I don't compromise."

"Itachi—" Sakura began but a hard look from Itachi silenced her and then Orochimaru's eyes swung to her.

"And who do we have here?" He studied her for a moment or two before answering his own question. "Sakura Haruno, I presume."

The hairs on the back Sakura's neck rose at his uncanny guess at her name. Itachi immediately moved to stand in front of her drawing his attention away from her. "On second thought Itachi I am willing to compromise. I will tell you what you want to know as long as I can have her."

"No."

Orochimaru sighed, "Really, Itachi, you're as much of a stick in the mud as your deranged father. "

"Itachi we're leaving." Sakura said once she finally found her voice. The man was creepy and Sakura suddenly realized that she was probably better off when she thought he was dead.

"No." Itachi said once more only this time to Sakura. That 'no' had steel interlaced within it and Sakura silently grit her teeth. "Fine you can have what you want just tell me whatever and I mean _whatever _I want to know."

Orochimaru beamed. "Of course. Ask away."

"What did Madara go back in time to change?"

"Your death." Orochimaru replied.

"My death?" Itachi's brow rose incredulously but Orochimaru just shrugged. Itachi just shook his head and continued on, "Who stole the Bijuu stones?"

"A Sup."

"Give me a name Orochimaru."

"I have no name."

"Then we have no deal." Itachi said turning to walk away and Sakura eagerly followed.

"Wait, I've given you information. I deserve my payment!"

"Our agreement was that you would tell me whatever I wanted to know. You reneged."

"But that's because it's a question that can not be answered. Your Sup is a powerful one, cloaked in shadows and mystery. I cannot even see his face. I just know that he is there."

"Where?"

"In the city of your Father, of course."

"I need an exact location."

"2345 Chesire Bridge Ln."

Itachi turned to walk away but Orochimaru grabbed Itachi's arm, "Where do you think you're going? You owe me my payment." Itachi calmly removed Orochimaru hand from around his arm.

"And as I told you before you reneged on that deal and so it's null and void. Good day to you."

Sakura barely got out her warning when Orochimaru produced a knife to stab Itachi with it but he whirled around swiftly knocking the knife out of Orochimaru's hand and then grabbed him draining him of energy. Sakura saw life and vitality swim through Itachi's body until he finally let Orochimaru go. His body toppled lifelessly to the ground.

Sakura looked down at him dispassionately. She walked close to him and nudged him with her foot.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's merely unconscious. I thought you said you wanted to me to turn over a new leaf."

"Yeah, but one last kill in the form of Orochimaru Sato would have been okay. I could forgive that. In fact, you should kill him now."

"No. He's useful. It's better that he stay alive." Sakura was skeptical but otherwise didn't argue as they finally turned to leave.

Her brain finally decided to kick in and connect the dots about the mystery surrounding Orochimaru.

"So he's a Seer? His own chemicals affected him too?"

"Yes, but he wanted it that way."

"Crazy bastard."

"Indeed."

"And what did he want from you?"

Itachi paused and then replied, "My body."

Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to know anything else.

:::

The house at 2345 Chesire Bridge Lane was in the heart of the city. She found that odd for a thief but didn't comment on it to Itachi. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Itachi murmured.

"No, I'm not. You died. Madara went back to change your death. Who killed you? Was it the thief that lives here? Was it someone who bears a grudge against either one of us? Maybe I should go in alone."

"And maybe us separating is what killed me."

Sakura looked at him sharply wondering if he had caught more flashes of de ja vu than she had. It wouldn't be unusual since it happened before but…

"Do you remember dying?"

Itachi was silent and that was enough to tip her off. Sakura grabbed him and shook him. "Tell me what you know Itachi or so help me—"

"The last thing I saw was your face."

"Who killed you?"

"I do not know."

"Why didn't you ask Orochimaru that? Why didn't you find out?"

"Some things are better left a mystery Sakura."

"I don't want your death to be a mystery. I don't want your death at all."

"I'm not immortal."

"You could be." And the truth was that he could. He didn't look much older than when she left him. When he stole energy he also stole vitality. Taking large chunks of energy prolonged his life. He had the capability of life eternal if it was what he so desired.

"Ah, but I thought you wanted me to turn over a new leaf. You can't have it both ways Sakura. Either I am good or I am bad."

"Nothing is that black and white."

"I am. Shall we enter?" Itachi didn't wait for her reply he simply walked up the stairs and broke into their thief's home.

The irony of that amused her to no end.

Silently they entered the home immediately turning back to back so that they could minimize surprises. Sakura's eyes scanned the room and was surprised to find the place fully furnished. She wondered if her perp had truly made this his home. Hiding in plain sight was actually a brilliant idea. Even she could grudgingly admit that.

Since Itachi had entered first he guided her along through a series of light touches letting her know which direction he would be turning. It was a system they had worked out long ago that Sakura was surprised that she hadn't forgotten. She supposed old habits did die hard.

Everything in the home screamed that they were filthy stinkin' rich. Sakura rolled her eyes at the ill-gotten gains. A small part of her wished she had found the thief before she found the murder. She'd never have to worry about food.

A shadow moved and Sakura reacted before she thought. She moved swiftly towards the shadow knocking out the person she had seen.

"Do you need more energy?" Sakura questioned. Itachi shook his head. "What do you want to do then? Tie her up and wait for the perp?"

"No. We want the home ground advantage…besides I think I died here. I'd like to avoid that this time around."

Sakura paled and immediately heaved the body up and onto her shoulder. "You should have told me that Itachi! Let's get out of here _now_!"

"We can't very well carry and unconscious body out the front doors Sakura. People will think we're kidnapping."

"We _are _kidnapping her."

"No…we're acquiring a bargaining chip." Sakura stared at Itachi a moment before saying, "Call a spade a spade Itachi." Itachi smirked.

"As you wish, Sakura."

:::

Itachi took every precaution possible with their prisoner. He blindfolded her, gagged her, tied her to a chair...he would have drugged her too but Sakura hadn't allowed it.

His reasoning was that they didn't know whether she was a Sup so it was best to make sure that if she had a power that they couldn't counter to have as much time as they needed to get out of dodge. Sakura agreed with his reasoning but she refused to resort to drugging a person to ensure her own safety. She could take care of herself. And damn it she would take care of him too.

It took her longer than Sakura expected to 'come to' so Sakura suspected that she was feigning unconsciousness in an attempt to think her way out of her current situation.

"I know you're awake. You can stop pretending." Sakura watched as her body stiffened before she raised her head signaling she was alert.

"I'm looking for a thief and I have reason to believe you know where he is." She didn't move. "I would remove your gag but I'm not sure if you're a Sup or not and I'd hate to have to kill you for being foolish enough to use your powers against me—and have no doubt that I will kill you. I was Madara's Yin and I have my Yang with me. We do what is necessary." It was a bluff that she thought she'd take advantage of. Her blood stained past came in handy sometimes.

"Can I be sure that I have your cooperation?" Sakura inquired. She nodded her head. "Good. I'm going to remove your gag and ask you a few questions."

Sakura slowly removed the gag that was stuffed in their prisoner's mouth only to be spat upon. She should have expected something like that—it would have been the first thing that she did had someone taken her captive. Sakura raised her hand and wiped her face.

"I accept that because maybe I deserved it."

"As soon as I get out of here I'm going to police."

Itachi chuckled. "With that attitude you _won't_ make it out of here...alive anyway."

Her face paled and Sakura didn't feel inclined to scold Itachi since she could still feel saliva on her cheek. She wiped her face again. "What's your name?" Their prisoner stared at them and she was sort of glad her glare couldn't turn people into stone. "I could always break your fingers until you talk."

"And then when she runs out of fingers I'll start on your toes." Sakura turned her head and stared at Itachi who said that statement a little too cheerfully for her comfort. Although...it was probably Itachi's obvious glee that got her to open up a bit. Knowing Itachi that had been his plan all along. Perhaps they were playing good cop bad cop today.

"Rin."

"Rin, you say?" She repeated ignoring Itachi's pout. His moods were shifting in ways she didn't understand. He wasn't different...and yet not. Sakura made a mental note to question him about it later. "What's your relationship to our thief?"

"I'll never sell him out. You might as well kill me and be done with it. I can't believe we thought you'd be willing to help us." Sakura didn't mention that she already partially sell him out—after all they now knew they were dealing with a male.

"Help you?" Itachi inquired. "We're no thieves."

"No." She spat. "You're murderers."

Sakura thought to argue that she had been a murderer but now she was reformed but she didn't think it would work out too well. Besides she always had a fear that she'd cross back over that line. Sometimes she felt it would be so easy to. It was like standing at the edge of a cliff and hoping you don't fall off—or get shoved off.

"Look," Sakura said before Itachi could voice the threats that were so obviously on the tip of his tongue. "We obviously both want something from each other. Why don't we make a deal?"

"I'm not willing to make a deal under such circumstances."

A voice sounded behind Sakura making her stiffen then relax when she felt Itachi slide behind her to cover her back. "And if she had been I would be very disappointed in her."

"Who are you?" Itachi inquired. Sakura wanted to turn around and get a good look at their new visitor but she knew better. She had to keep an eye on Rin because she had a feeling that things were about to get difficult.

"Kakashi Hatake—at your service."

"I don't like him." Itachi immediately voiced and Sakura fought not to laugh.

"Itachi..."

"You deal with him. I'll take the girl."

"Don't injure her while I'm not looking."

"You didn't used to suck the joy out of life."

They switched before anyone in the room could blink.

Sakura's eyes grew round and large as she stared at the fine figure of a man before her. She knew well enough that she should have been used to good-looking men—after all, Itachi was her new traveling companion but sometimes a good-looking man just took her breath away. It would be something that killed her one day—if Itachi didn't get around to it first.

"Well hello." Sakura said with a smile. "I'm Sakura."

"I'm aware. Your reputation precedes you."

"I hope you haven't heard only bad things."

"There were a few good things..."

Rin cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me? I'm tied up here."

"Better than being cut up." Itachi retorted.

"Kakashi! They're crazy."

Kakashi smiled sheepishly before saying, "Well we don't exactly expect Sups to be sane."

"Finally someone gets it." Sakura muttered. "So shall we get down to business?"

"Right after you untie my partner."

"No dice. What's to keep you from taking her and leaving the second the opportunity arrives?"

"What makes you think I couldn't have done that already if I wanted to?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Then do it if you can." Kakashi gave her a smile that made her knees turn into jello before he disappeared.

"The hell-"

Itachi swore softly before pulling a blade out of thin air. "When you'd get the knife, Itachi?"

"Now is not the time to worry about the whens Sakura." He was right and she wished she had a weapon of her own but knew that just her fists would be enough. Sakura's eyes scanned the room looking for her perp only to find herself in an empty room.

"I think they left Itachi."

Itachi sighed. "This is your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"You practically dared him to do it."

"The way I see it, it's your fault." Itachi raised a brow causing Sakura to explain. "If you had just questioned him instead foisting the job off on me then none of this would have ever happened."

"...you thought he was cute didn't you?" Sakura didn't bother to reply when the answer was so very obvious. "You know, you make a terrible 'good' Sup."

"I know, but I take comfort in the fact that you'll be worse than I am."

Itachi chuckled.


End file.
